Bobby-o and Lori-et/Chapter 5: The End of Clincoln McCloud
Chapter 5: The End of Clincoln McCloud is the fifth chapter in the story, "Bobby-o and Lori-et". Summary Some time later, at school, Lincoln was getting ready to go home when he saw Clyde heading his way. For some reason, Clyde was extremely happy. Lincoln knew something was up with him so he had to go talk to him right now. Lincoln asked how could he be so happy since his family had a feud going on with another family. Clyde didn't know what was going on, but Lincoln knew something was up. He urged Clyde to tell him what he knows. Clyde asked Lincoln if he could keep a secret, since they were buds. Lincoln said he would promise not to tell anyone, depending on what the secret was. Clyde secretly told Lincoln that he told Lynn Sr. and Hector false rumors and had altered the food to make it look like someone changed the recipes. In short, since Clyde was the one who started the feud, Lori and Bobby's relationship was now forbidden. And since Lori was depressed, he would be the one to turn to in order to get her mind off of Bobby. This made Lincoln fumed with anger after realizing that this was all Clyde's fault! Because of his jealousy of Bobby, he accused Clyde of making his friendship with Ronnie Anne forbidden as well! Clyde didn't know that causing a family feud would also mean ruining certain friendships, but he said he was only looking out for what's best for his pal. But Lincoln blamed him for everything that happened at the picnic, he hadn't invited Clyde friend over to the picnic, none of this would have happened! All because of his petty romance with his eldest sister! Lincoln and Clyde started arguing with each other, and as their anger raged on, they ended up fighting! The students soon took notice of Lincoln and Clyde's battle and surrounded them chanting "FIGHT!" all around them. Luckily, some of Lincoln's sisters were there to break up the fight! When they asked why they were fighting, Lincoln told them everything about what Clyde had done and soon enough all eyes were on Clyde. Just before any of his sisters could react to Clyde, some of the adult faculties arrived and noticed what was going on. The principal asked what was going on. Lincoln explained everything and how it was all Clyde's fault! The nurse offered to take both Clyde and Lincoln to her office to help heal their wounds, but Lincoln declined her offer. Instead, he allowed his sisters to take him home to head his wounds instead. But not after doing one last thing: In front of everyone around him, Lincoln punched his friend square in the face and glasses as a sign of his friendship being terminated. He also told Clyde to never come between him, his family and especially his eldest sister Lori ever again! As his sisters took Lincoln away, Clyde was left beaten, battered and confused as all of the other students took their leave. He eventually decided to go with the nurse. But as he did, he began to wonder what he had done? Later on, back at the Loud House... Lincoln's Parents were informed of the fight that took place at school. Just as Lincoln got home, they wondered what got into him. But he told them that they wouldn't understand since they were still at war with the Casagrandes. As Lincoln made it upstairs, he quietly stopped by to check in on Lori. He sees her still crying on her bed, mourning over how she would never see Bobby ever again. As Lincoln left Lori alone, he wondered how long it would take for this feud to go on. Time passed and while June was approaching, things weren't looking any better for Lori and Bobby. While practicing her graduation ceremony, Lori just bawled when she was called upon to come up to the stage and received her graduation gown and cap. The principal had to call her mother because and told her that her daughter was acting most distraught. If this were to keep up, she would not be able to attend her graduation ceremony. She knew that the only reason Lori was crying was because of her relationship with Bobby was now forbidden. Bobby, while working in the bodega, couldn't get Lori out of her mind. Everything he saw and whenever he looked at someone, all he could see was Lori. This made him more depressed. Ronnie Anne knew that if this kept up, Bobby would never recover. She had to do something. So she decided to talk to Bobby about having a special day out. However, little did Bobby know that Ronnie Anne had a special idea that reunite him with someone he loved the most. Click here to go to Chapter 4 Click here to go back to the first chapter. Category:Bobby-o and Lori-et chapters